fanmadepokemonglazedfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Pokemon Locations
There are an incredible amount of Legendary Pokemon in Glazed. This list is adapted from EX Palen's http://mayyumi.mywapblog.com/pokemon-glazed-gba-hack-legendaryquest-g.xhtml version of it. Please thank him for pouring in the effort to compile this extensive list! 'Side Quests (Required for Legendaries)' 'Lance' (After Johto League) Head to the peak of Victory Road and speak to Lance. He will ask you to meet him at the train station in Goldenrod city. Head to the train station and talk to Lance. A mine cart will come rolling along and you get to ride it. Head north into Mt. Silver. Use rock climb to go up then go east and go down. Head west on the tracks into the next area and pick up the magnet. Head back and go south then east and use rock climb. Follow that path and you will climb down twice then head into the next area where you will climb up once more. Follow the path into the next place and go all the way north where you get to capture Heatran. You now have one of the prerequisites to catching Groudon! 'Ruins of Alph ' Head to Azalea Town and go east into Union Cave. Go south up the steps and the ladder to your left. Surf over the water go north then west then south and then west once more where you will push a boulder and head outside. Jump off the first ledge and head into the building to the left. Go to the north side of the room (skip the hole) and interact with the middle tablet. Then walk counter clockwise around the room hitting each outside tile. Make a full round and a hole in the wall will open up, go inside and step on the white button. 'Fusion Resort Penthouse' This is needed for the Creation Trio. After defeating Team Fusion at the Ruins of Alph, a drudge will have left behind a Penthouse Key. Bringing this to Fusion Resort on Serenity Isle, you can access the top floor via the elevator. Obtain the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous orbs there. *'Dialga' - After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel east of Chocco Town. When you get close to the correct spot, the Adamant Cave will open up, where you can battle Dialga. *'Palkia' - After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel to Spatial Sea. When you get close to the correct spot, the Lustrous Cave will open up, where you can battle Palkia. *'Giratina' - After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel to Haunted Seaway. When you get close to the correct spot, the Griseous Cave will open up, where you can battle Giratina. 'Legendary Pokemon Side Quest' These Pokémon ARE required for Arceus. 'Legendary Bird Trio : Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres' *Upon encountering the Tao Trio, each will reveal a certain feather. These feathers will enable you to battle Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, upon being taken to their island and shown to them. *Articuno : Mt. Frozon *Zapdos : Mt. Dyno *Moltres : Mt. Tritorch 'Mewtwo' After defeating seven Gym Leaders in Johto, a Dragonite will approach you on Route 44, providing information on how to get to New Island, where Mewtwo can be found. 'Mew' Once you beat the Elite Four, return the top floor of Fusion Labs. You will find Mew there. Having an empty space in your party will allow Mew to join your team. 'Lugia' Upon Lugia being released by Pius, a sailor will appear on Route 40, looking for someone with Dive. He will take you to the location of the sunken Whirl Islands, where Lugia will appear. 'Ho-oh' After freeing Ho-Oh from Regina, it will appear on the Brass Tower's roof. 'Celebi' After defeating the Johto Elite Four, you will find the Ilex Forest green and thriving once more. Interacting with the Ilex Shrine will cause Celebi to appear. 'Legendary Titan Trio: Regirock, Regice, and Registeel' All are obtainable once you get the HM move Waterfall. A cavern in Mt. Stratus has the entrances to each of them. 'Groudon' Unfortunately, the hardest one to get. After completing the Lance sidequest (See Heatran), Travel back to Mt. Silver from the Goldenrod Train Station. Battle Red, and if you defeat him, you will be given a Ruby. Take this to the first-floor chamber at the Embedded Tower to battle Groudon. 'Kyogre' After completing the Ruins of Alph subquest, go to the basement of Slowpoke Well. Interacting with the tablet will cause you to fall to a lower floor, where a Sapphire will be found. Take this to the bottom level of the Embedded Tower to battle Kyogre. 'Rayquaza' After completing the Ruins of Alph subquest, go into the Dragons Den. Interacting with the tablet will cause you to fall to a lower floor, where an Emerald can be found. Take this to the top level of the Embedded Tower to battle Rayquaza. 'Jirachi' A snobby girl in one of the rooms at Fusion Resort will make you run many errands for her. Completing them all will give you a Wish Ticket, which can be taken to the right-most sailor in Oceanview City for a trip to Wish Island, where Jirachi will await the player. 'Deoxys' In the Peaks of Alpha, type the code, Not Alone… After typing this, exit the Peaks of Alpha and enter the Undersea Grotto. At the end you will reach Deoxys. 'Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit' At the uppermost peak of the Peaks of Alpha, a white stone stands. Interacting with the stone will let you visit one of three islands, each with a Legendary Pixie. 'Dialga' After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel east of Chocco Town. When you get close to the correct spot, the Adamant Cave will open up, where you can battle Dialga. 'Heatran' After defeating the Johto Elite Four, travel to the peak of the Johto Victory Road. Lance will be standing at the tip of the mountain. Talk to him to initiate the Lance sidequest, and follow his instructions. 'Regigigas' After defeating, fleeing from, or capturing the other Regis, approaching the central cave will cause it to open. Inside, you will find Regigigas. 'Giratina' After completing the Penthouse Sidequest, travel to Haunted Seaway. When you get close to the correct spot, the Griseous Cave will open up, where you can battle Giratina. 'Cresselia' Use Roar on the sleeping man outside of Violet City, on Route 31. Defeating him in a battle will net you a Lunar Wing. Bring this Blue Wing to the Azure Inn, and the Innkeeper will give you a free room in return for it. Sleeping in this bed will bring you to the Dreamspace, where Cresselia can be fought. 'Manaphy' Enter a surfing race in Evergreen Town. Getting first place will net you a Sea Jewel. Manaphy will then appear at the Spatial Sea. Rock Climb, Dive and Surf are required. Darkrai After completing the Cresselia event, visit the VIP Villa in Palm tree Resort. Blake's Darkrai will take you to the Dream space. After a monologue, it will give you an egg containing a Darkrai NOTE: If you don't have a free space in your party, this egg will be sent to the PC 'Shaymin' After defeating the Tunod E4, return to the Shrine in Espo Forest and type the code, THANK YOU… After typing this, an opening will appear in the forest. Once you enter, Shaymin will try to hide from you. 'Cobalion, Terrakion, and Verizon' After they have shown themselves to you, a cave will be opened in the Darkwood Grotto. Upon entering, the three will begin to battle you. 'Reshiram ' After defeating the Tunod E4, The back area of Mt. Furnace becomes accessible. Reshiram can be found here. 'Zekrom' After defeating the Tunod E4, The roof of the Oceanview Power Plant becomes accessible. Zekrom can be found here. 'Kyurem' After defeating the Tunod E4, a secret area of Icicle Tunnel becomes accessible. Kyurem can be found here. Taking Kyurem to the Blackwhite Ruins inside of Mt. Mortar will allow you to change it's form to White or Black Kyurem. Note that this is not a perfect forme change; All that is preserved is level. Moves taught to it will be lost, EVs will be reset, and IVs will be randomized. 'Arceus' Encounter every Legendary, and he will allow you to his cloud temple at the very peak of Mt. Stratus. The randomly-encountered ones (Latias, Latios, Raikou, Entei and Suicune) are not required. 'Optional ' These pokémon are not required for Arceus. 'Legendary Beast Trio: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune' After Regina captures Ho-Oh, travel to the top of the Brass Tower. Eusine will be there, and after some dialog, will leave. Either Entei, Raikou, or Suicune will be at the top of the Bell Tower next time you travel up it, and a random one will appear every time you climb the tower. The trio may not always be there. 'Victini' Continue west of Seaspray Town to Soheal's Strait. Continue to Soheal's House, and defeat him in battle. The prize will be a Victini. 'Latios and Latias' After beating the Elite Four of Tunod, they will begin to wander the Tunod region. They will change location daily, and won't disappear if you knock them out. Talking to Lars, the man inside of the Legendary Pokemon Research Lab outside of Violet City will give you a clue to their location. References